Plotting
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sequel to 'Spill the Beans'. Mick tells Amaya what he overheard and what he fears it means.


**Yet another fic in the string I've been doing in Kuasa is the Foxfire granddaugther. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amaya left the room where Kuasa was being held. She remembered how she'd been in that very room herself after being subdued when she first came on the Waverider thinking they had killed Rex. Now, her granddaughter was a prisoner in there. As much as Amaya hated seeing Kuasa in there, she still understood why she was in there. After all, she had been working with the Darhks to set a demon loose in the world.

Kuasa still believed she could try and convince her to save her home in her future. Amaya wanted to do that more than anything, but the timeline couldn't be changed that drastically without severe consequences. Knowing that her family, her people would witness the destruction while she was still alive made her heart ache. If her own grandmother knew death was coming for their home, then Amaya have done exactly what Kuasa was doing except with more reason. Kuasa hadn't done that, but then again she had been orphaned young and left to figure out how to survive without someone good to guide her.

"Amaya."

At the sound of her name, she turned around and saw Mick walking towards her.

"Mick?" she nodded before noticing the look on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Not sure. We need to talk."

"What about?" she asked as she followed him down the hall.

"Wait 'til we're somewhere private," he muttered back to her.

"How come?" Amaya frowned as she walked around the corner with him. "Is everything okay?"

At that moment, Ray came out of his room and stopped short. Amaya raised an eyebrow as he looked between them. For the past few days, he'd been acting strange around her. Every time they had been in the same room together, it felt like he was glancing over at her and waiting for something. Whatever it was, it was starting to make her nervous.

"Ray," she greeted calmly.

"Hey…you two," he nodded. "Where have you been?"

"Library," Mick said shortly.

"I was visiting Kuasa," Amaya answered.

A funny look crossed Ray's face. "Oh…how is she?"

"Still believes I should do something about saving my village. I have to give it to her, she's making convincing arguments."

"W-what kind of arguments?" Ray stuttered out. "Did she say anything specific?"

"To think of how she wouldn't be in this position if I did something," Amaya shrugged. "That was it really. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason," the other man relaxed. "Okay. Uh, see you two around."

He darted off, and Amaya watched him go. Once he was out of sight, she and Mick kept walking down the hall and then into her room.

"So what's the big secret?" she asked as soon as she shut the door.

"Haircut's hiding something from us," Mick announced.

"You think Ray's hiding something?" Amaya shook her head. "I don't deny that he's been acting stranger. But Mick, this is Ray you're talking about. He's the worst at keeping secrets. If he was hiding something about us, wouldn't we have heard about it?"

"It wasn't us he told," Mick shook his head. "But he spilled the beans to somebody else."

"Zari," Amaya murmured, realizing that Zari had been eyeing her more carefully for the past two days. "He told her. She's watching me more and more lately now that I think about it."

Mick nodded. "Overheard 'em when I was walking past the lab. He was telling her not to tell you 'n me about something. Said it was about my future."

"Mick, you shouldn't go looking into that," she lectured immediately. "You can't know about your own timeline before you live it. I'm the prime example for why it's a terrible idea."

"Then how come Haircut didn't want you to know about it either?" Mick asked quietly.

Amaya tilted her head. "What do you think is waiting for you?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Didn't sound like it was something good from the way they were talking. I gotta a theory though."

"And what's that?"

"There's a connection between you and me," Mick told her. "That's what I'm getting from how Haircut was talking. Our paths'll cross sometime in the future. No idea when it'll happen or what's gonna happen to me or-"

"Mick," she cut him short as his tone got panicked. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Your village is gonna get destroyed and burn, according to history," he muttered. "What if…what if I'm why it burns?"

Amaya stared at him. "No, there's no way, even with time travel, that you would ever do that. How could you think that?"

"I've had people mess around with my head before. Someone could do it again and make me go after your home, do something like that."

"No," Amaya shook her head. "I can't believe you would ever be manipulated into doing that."

"That's why I wanna know," Mick told her. "If that's my fate, then someone's gotta stop me. I don't want to be the one who…never mind. Point is, if I'm the one who burns your home, stop me before it does. Change the future."

"What are you asking me to do?" she asked.

"I'm gonna confront Haircut about this," he explained. "Zari's not gonna crack if I try her. Haircut'll fess up easier. I can ask him what the big secret is. If it's what I think it is, then I need you to take me out."

Amaya shook her head. "No, I'm not going to do that to you. Mick, you're jumping to conclusions."

"Then what would you do?"

She thought about it for a moment before making up her mind. "We talk to Ray first. Then we decide what to do with what he tells us. You can't just expect you're the one responsible for the destruction of my home when you don't even know yet if you are."

"Makes more sense hearing it from you," he muttered in agreement. "So you're in?"

"I already know what lies ahead for me," Amaya replied. "Maybe knowing another detail won't hurt. But are you okay with finding out what waits for you?"

"It can't be any worse than what I've imagined," Mick nodded. "And if we can't get it out of Haircut, then we go to the last person he saw before he was acting weird."

"Kuasa," Amaya realized. "You think she'll tell us if Ray doesn't?"

"It's worth a shot. She's your granddaughter, why wouldn't she tell you?"

* * *

 **There's probably one more of these at least. Maybe two. I'll have to see.**

 **Reviews=Love**


End file.
